What's in a fandom?
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: A guide on how to write a story!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. **

**A/N: I'm sorry if this offends you but with the exception of a few writers and a few stories what the hell happened to the fandom? Also what's up with all the people posting things that aren't stories?  
>Anyway, let's make this a story so I can't be considered a hypocrite! Note that everything in this story from this point is sarcasm.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>What truly makes a fandom? One of the things would be writing! It brings us all a bit closer together and allows others to feel the same way about the characters as you did when you wrote it. For example when writing a fanfiction you can't go wrong with Mike and Zoey and Gwen and Duncan along with Courtney and Duncan! If you write a story with those pairings then a bunch of anonymous people will review it telling you how much they love it! Most of the time these fanfics are usually sappy or otherwise known as "Fluff" and they usually have predictable endings! Always make sure the reader can guess what's going to happen within the first few sentences! Would you like some plot ideas in case you can't think of any yourself? Great! Here's a few! <strong>_

_Duncan and Courtney are dating but then Gwen comes into the picture and Duncan realizes that Gwen is his true love and leaves Courtney for Gwen because they are sooooo similar! _

_Duncan and Gwen are dating but Courtney is a jealous bitch and tries to tear them apart! _

_Courtney and Gwen fight over who loves Duncan more and in the end Duncan has a heart and tells them both sappy words to make them feel good about themselves! _

_Mike likes Zoey but Vito likes Anne Maria so he dates them both! _

_Zoey catches on that Mike likes Anne Maria and they have a heart to heart discussion about it! _

_**Are these idea's original enough for you? Well if not then I have some suggestions for you! You could always do a high school fic! Make sure someone socially awkward is the new kid! Make sure to add every character ever from the show in this school! They all have to go to school together or it just won't work! It's even better when someone moves to a new town and doesn't know anyone! Here would be some great situations for a high school fic! **_

_Cody is the new kid in school and nobody will talk to him except the social outcast Noah! They fall in love. _

_Zoey is new in town and makes friends with Mike and then she finds out that he has multiple personalities! She learns more about herself and him and they fall in love! _

_An all girls school where Courtney attends and then meets Bridgette and they find an all boys school and meet Duncan and Geoff. _

_Jo is having a hard time coming out! So she talks to the only other gay kid in school, Noah! The two become instant friends and stand up to the whole fucking school! _

_**But if you want to really impress people you should definitely write a songfic! If you do that people will really relate to that! Especially when your story is more copied and pasted song lyrics then actual things you wrote! It shows what a wonderful writer you are! It shows that you have some really deep meaning going on that words cannot nearly express how great you are and song lyrics are surely the only way to get your point across! Do I need to post examples? I think I'm good on this one! **_

_**Next we make sure that the story we are writing is less than 500 words to make it perfect! It's even better if it looks like a short paragraph and it's all squished together making it impossible for others to read! Example? Oh if I must…..**_

_Mike and Zoey were hiking and blah blah blah  
>"Hey Zoey" mike said "Oh hey Mike!" Zoey said back and<br>Blah Blah Blah…._

_**Or you could try this method….**_

_Forwhateverreasonit';"andsoandsosaid!" _

_**Those are seriously the best! =) **_

_**Who could forget about the OC's? No damn story is complete without an OC or….20 everyone loves Original Characters that they know nothing about that you created to pair up with a character from the show! Everyone loves when they see DuncanXOC or ChrisXOC you just know it's gonna be one heck of a story! Because everyone knows that 99.9% of OC's are original and unique! I know that everytime I see someone paired up with an OC in a fic I don't just completely lose interest in reading it instantly! Would that be rude to do? **_

_**I can't even give an example for how great OC's are…..**_

_**So let's wrap this up!**_

_**THIS FANDOM HAS SO MUCH ORIGINALITY! YAY FOR PUTTING IN A TON OF EFFORT! **_

_**YAY FOR SCROLLING FOR 4 PAGES BEFORE I FIND A DECENT FIC TO READ THESE DAYS….Oh wait….That wasn't polite….Shit…**_

_**YAY FOR THE 5 OR 6 PEOPLE WHO STILL WRITE DECENTLY FOR THIS FANDOM! YOU GUYS KNOW WHO YOU ARE! ;) **_

_**YAY FOR THE REST OF YOU WHO ARE JUST HERE! **_

_**SERIOUSLY YOU ROCK FOR TAKING UP SPACE AND ADDING FICS HERE…..**_

* * *

><p><em>I'm sure a few of my fanfic friends would enjoy this! I'm sure others will not! Either way…..Enjoy! <em>


End file.
